<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paper Thin by RyanTyler2294</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396414">Paper Thin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294'>RyanTyler2294</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, Bonding, Crack, Gaming, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Overhearing Sex, Smut, Team Bonding, embarrassed shiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Hunk overhear something they shouldn't. After failing to get Keith to rectify the situation they head to the lounge. Meanwhile, Shiro is unaware of how thin the castle walls are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shiro/Ulaz (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paper Thin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this one a while ago and didn't realize it was still in the back of my fic folder. Anyways, I hope you guys like this fic. It has a touch of humor and a touch of smut.<br/>Enjoy ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started as a rhythmic rocking accompanied by soft sighs. It didn’t take long for it to turn into moans just barely audible through the door, gradually growing louder.</p><p>Lance stood out in the hallway with his arms crossed. Hunk was next to him with his nose scrunched. It was very clear what they were hearing, but they weren’t sure how to respond.</p><p>“That’s Shiro’s room, right?” Hunk kept his voice low.</p><p>Lance nodded.</p><p>“Someone should tell him,” Hunk said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Lance agreed, but there was no way in hell he was going to be the one to do it.</p><p>“Keith,” Hunk could see him approaching from the other side of the hallway. “Great timing.”</p><p>Keith squinted at them. They looked happy to see him, which was never a good thing. As he got closer he too could hear the sounds coming from Shiro’s room.</p><p>“Why are you standing out here?” Keith asked.</p><p>“You’re close with Shiro. Right? Right.” Lance went on. “Well, these walls are paper thin and someone needs to tell him that we can hear him jerking it.” As if to prove a point a very pronounced moan came through the door.</p><p>“Tell him yourself,” Keith went to walk away.</p><p>“Come on,” Lance grabbed him by his shoulder. “I don’t want to have to be the one to knock on the door and tell him. You're like his brother. You can tell him.”</p><p>“I’ll tell him after,” Keith said. “But not now.” He had walked in on Shiro before. It was not something he wanted to repeat.</p><p>“Come on man,” Lance begged.</p><p>“If it bothers you so much, you can be the one to tell him.” Keith tried to ignore the slight rise in volume and the rhythmic sound of skin against skin.</p><p>“Your room is on the other side of the wall of his room,” Hunk reminded Keith when he went to walk away. “If anyone is going to be disturbed by what’s going on, it’s you.”</p><p>Keith glared as he considered what Hunk said. He didn’t look happy to acknowledge that they were right. He made up his mind when Shiro blurted out Ulaz’s name and the pitch of his moans went up.</p><p>Begrudgingly he went to knock on the door but paused when he heard a growl overlapping Shiro’s moans. There was someone else in there. From what they heard earlier, they were going to guess it was Ulaz.</p><p>“I’m gonna hit the training room,” Keith decided and took a step back from the door.</p><p> “Wait, wait, wait,” Lance protested. “You said you would. How is anyone supposed to get any rest with that going on?” He was struggling to keep his voice to a whisper. No one wanted to get caught out here.</p><p>“There’s no way they’re going to be going all night,” Keith reasoned. “It will be safe to come back in a few hours.”</p><p>“What are we supposed to do until then?” Hunk deflated.</p><p>“Not stand around here.” Keith winced when they all heard Shiro beg for it harder. The sounds of skin slapping against skin quickened.</p><p>They found themselves in the lounge. Pidge was there tapping away at her computer. She gave them a curt nod when she saw them. Other than that she was engrossed in her work.</p><p>Matt was at her side looking over her shoulder. They were talking in code. Literally, talking about lines of computer code.</p><p>“What are you guys doing?” Lance asked.</p><p>“We’re working on a game,” Matt said.</p><p>“What kind?” Hunk went over to them.</p><p>“An RPG,” Pidge said. “We used to make them all the time at home. “There’s no art or anything but they are fun to make.”</p><p>“I think I’ve heard of those,” Lance added, now intrigued by what they were doing.</p><p>“It is,” Pidge finally looked up. “Where were you guys going anyways.”</p><p>“Training room,” Keith was on his way to the door.</p><p>“This late?” Matt asked. “I thought you guys were heading to bed.”</p><p>“We were but Shiro and Ulaz are getting their freak on and we can hear it through the walls,” Lance said.</p><p>“He’s what with who?” Pidge asked. Matt covered her ears and glared at them.</p><p>“Not in front of Pidge,” Matt snapped. “Why not just knock on the door and ask him to keep it down.”</p><p>“Keith won’t do it,” Lance crossed his arms.</p><p>“If you want it to stop, then you go do it,” Keith glared.</p><p>“Hey,” Matt jumped in to stop the tension from rising. “How about we all just hang for a bit? Weather the storm?”</p><p>“We need someone to beta test the game,” Pidge removed Matt’s hands from her ears.</p><p>“You guys can have fun with that,” Keith went to leave again.</p><p>“It involves a lot of strategies, and it has a point system that can get you one of five endings,” Matt said in a sing-song voice.</p><p>Keith hesitated.</p><p>“And you can unlock the true ending early if you can find it!” Pidge added.</p><p>“Fine,” Keith joined Hunk and Lance in their attempt to start the game.</p><p>There was a bit of bickering when they had to choose a name for their character. Eventually, they decided on Dillan.</p><p>Keith made sure they talked to every character in town before they started on their journey. Lance thought it was pointless but Keith wanted to get as much information about their surroundings as possible.</p><p>The first few parts of the game weren’t too hard. They collected weapons and fought a few enemies. They took turns reading out loud. It helped them pay attention to details.</p><p>“I thought it would be nonconsequential,” Hunk sighed. Using their fire magic in the woods without thinking caused a forest fire. Now they had to start a new quest to save the forest.</p><p>Since then they had been to a few more towns. Their reputation always preceded them. The townsfolks had heard of their good deeds, but there was also a rumor that they had purposely set the fire. It made some objects and weapons were unattainable depending on who they talked to.</p><p>“This is so complicated,” Lance huffed. “And we’re still no closer to defeating the boss or even finding out where he is.”</p><p>There was some lord or the other who was taxing the peasants too much and disrupting the local economy. Those who didn’t pay were summoned to his land and never heard from again. Some say they were made to work off their debt, others say they were put to death. However, the lord of the land wouldn’t accept them as an audience for them to check. Sneaking in didn’t work either.</p><p>“Now what?” Lance asked.</p><p>“Let’s go to the town hall,” Hunk suggested. “There might be more people there.”</p><p>They found some town documents. One of which was a charter. It explained what it would take to become a citizen.</p><p>“I think these are our new objectives,” Keith said.</p><p>“Oh,” Lance gasped getting it as Keith spoke. “If we become a citizen we can not pay the taxes and get taken into the Lord's land to finally figure out what’s going on.”</p><p>“Damn it,” Keith hissed. “We could have triggered the ending when that guy asked if we lived here. He would have asked us to pay and we wouldn’t have been able to. We could have ended this at least an hour ago!”</p><p>Pidge snickered, confirming the theory.</p><p>“Let’s keep going,” Hunk said</p><p>“Why not start the game over?” Lance suggested. “We know what to and what not to do now. It shouldn’t take us that long to beat this guy.”</p><p>“But we’ve come so far,” Hunk said. “I don’t want to have to fight all those fairies again to get our protective barrier.”</p><p>“Good point,” Lance agreed.</p><p>They started out trying to achieve all the tasks in order to gain citizenship. Each mission was more convoluted than the last. Then there were side missions that they couldn’t say no to. The townspeople became less helpful when they felt snubbed.</p><p>The night went on and Pidge had fallen asleep against Matt. Hunk passed out before everyone else and Lance and Keith were barely keeping their eyes open.</p><p>~.~.~.~.~</p><p>“Just like that,” Shiro gripped the sheets with white knuckles as Ulaz thrust into him. He couldn’t stop the sounds of pleasure that fell from his lips. Ulaz’s hands encased Shiro’s hips, keeping him in place as he pounded his prostate. The room was filled with the wet slaps that came from their thrusting.</p><p>Ulaz gazed down at Shiro’s body hungrily. He couldn’t get enough of his toned form, sculpted from years of battle. Yet, he was still so soft and supple. Ulaz watched the way Shiro’s pecs jostled each time their loins met. Ulaz couldn’t help himself, he reached out and grasped the left one, making sure to run his finger over the nipple. He couldn’t help himself; he leaned down to suck on it.</p><p>Shiro moaned and arched his back. One hand reached up to tangle in Ulaz’s hair and pulled him closer. He hadn’t felt this good in so long. Ulaz growled and sped up. They were both on the cusp of orgasm.</p><p>“Knot me,” Shiro begged. “I want to feel you.”</p><p>Ulaz didn’t need to be told twice.  He lowered himself onto his elbows and brushed their noses together before he slowed down the pace. He took his time letting his knot drag in and out. Shiro draped his arms over Ulaz’s shoulders to pull him close as he rocked with him.</p><p>“Ah, ah, yes, oh, Ulaz,” Shiro’s eyes fluttered with liking every time the knot slipped in and out. Ulaz’s cock was reaching the deepest parts of him. His toes curled when pleasure zipped up his spine.</p><p>Ulaz purred above him in a similar state of bliss. He held Shiro’s face between his hands. His thumbs brushed over Shiro’s flushed cheeks. He groaned with each thrust, his fur standing on end as his climax neared. He wanted to last a little longer so they could cum together, but it was almost impossible to not let go when Shiro had his cock in such a tight, warm grip.</p><p>“I’m close,” Shiro let out a breathless sigh. Pleasure washed over him, consuming him in warmth. Each thrust fueling the raging heat inside of him, thrilling him from head to toe. He needed Ulaz closer. He pressed to him and moved with him until they tied.</p><p>Ulaz snarled and purred deeply once he was snuggly inside. But he never stopped moving. Shiro was clawing at his back and wrapped his legs around his waist. Ulaz was too far gone to speak. He grunted and growled as his hips snapped forward in a fit of titillation. Then, he ceased up, his body turning to stone as he hit his peak. Pleasure blazed up his spine as he came in Shiro. His hips stuttered forwards thrusting through his orgasm. Cum gushed out from his sensitive slit and he thrust faster to ride his release out as long as possible.</p><p>Shiro got to see Ulaz’s lax face as he filled him. He arched his back and keened with euphoria. The sensation of being stretched and filled only heightened his pleasure. His thighs trembled and he came calling Ulaz’s name. He was in rapture as Ulaz’s feverous thrust had his cock stroking and pushing against every sweet spot inside him. His mouth opened in a silent cry. Ulaz’s knot throbbed and pulsated against his prostate, all the while leaving Shiro in a state of felicity as his orgasm ravished his body.</p><p>They came down from their high and became aware of where their bodies connected, rather than being one entity. Ulaz’s cock twitched as he let out one last spurt of cum and Shiro’s toes curled as he held onto his partners back. He panted heavily, weighed down by a blissful lethargy. His body was still a buzz with passion as he kissed Ulaz and salaciously rolled his hips until his partner couldn’t take it.</p><p>Ulaz rumbled foreign words against his lips but Shiro knew what he meant.</p><p>“I love you too,” Shiro told him before planting a kiss on his nose. Ulaz scrunched his face in laughter.</p><p>Ulaz settles between Shiro’s legs so they could comfortably enjoy their time tied together. Shiro shifted with him so they could turn a little to the side. Ulaz still opted to pull Shiro as close as possible.</p><p>“You did a number on my nipples,” Shiro said as he assessed his reddened areola and the teeth mark that surrounded it.</p><p>“Sorry,” Ulaz apologized. “I have some cream so they won’t be sore.”</p><p>“I’m fine right now. It probably won’t be that bad by morning.”</p><p>“I still would rather take precautions. It will also ensure the small cuts won’t become infected.”</p><p>“Always so caring.”</p><p>“And your thighs and hips,” Ulaz went on. “I think my claws slipped a bit.” He was able to retract them, but when he grips something tightly, sometimes they protrude.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Shiro yawned. The knot finally started to soften and it wasn’t long until Ulaz could pull out. The human groaned when he was empty and cum started to flow from him. He already missed being full.</p><p>“Again?”</p><p>“I need a minute,” Shiro sat up. “You hungry? I can grab us something.”</p><p>“Something to drink would be nice.”</p><p>“I’m on it,” Shiro took the time to clean up a little before putting on some clothes. “I’ll be quick.”</p><p>~.~.~.~.~</p><p>Matt chortled when the Paladins finally fell asleep. Even Pidge was knocked out on the couch. He put a few blankets on them and let them be.</p><p>To his surprise, he spotted Shiro in the kitchen area guzzling a drink pouch while procuring snacks. Now was as good a time as any to talk to him.</p><p>“Hey, buddy.”</p><p>“Hey.” Shiro greeted. “What are you doing up?”</p><p>“I got the Paladins to beta the game me and Pidge were working on.”</p><p>“How’d you’d talk them into that?”</p><p>“They had a lot of free time since they were trying to avoid hearing from you and Ulaz going at it.”</p><p>“What?” Shiro’s head snapped around.</p><p>“The walls are paper-thin. They could hear you through the door. No one wanted to knock so I figure I let ya know.”</p><p>Shiro’s face was completely red with embarrassment. He sputtered as he thanked Matt for letting him know, and promised to keep it down. Matt was laughing at him as he tried to make a retreat back to his room.</p><p>“But on the plus side,” Matt kept talking, “It all kind of worked out. They actually spent the past few hours together without fighting and worked together to play the game.”</p><p>“All of them?”</p><p>“Even your two problem children,” Matt clarified.</p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think the trauma bonded them.”</p><p>“Good night Matt,” Shiro started to leave.</p><p>“I would wish you the same but we already know how it went.” Matt snickered when Shiro flipped him off.</p><p>~.~.~.~.~</p><p>Shiro filled Ulaz in on everything as they ate.</p><p>“These cabins are not soundproof?”</p><p>“Apparently not,” Shiro scoffed.</p><p>“I’ll see if there is a way to change that,” Ulaz said. “We shouldn’t have to worry about privacy.”</p><p>“Thanks. I’ll ask Coran first though. He understands the ship a little better. It might be as simple as changing the settings in the room.”</p><p>“True,” Ulaz’s ears flattened. “We should get some sleep.”</p><p>“What happened to round two?” Shiro quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>“If they can hear us then…”</p><p>“They’re all asleep in the lounge,” Shiro straddled Ulaz. “We got the place to ourselves for a little bit. We just have to be a little quieter.”</p><p>Ulaz’s ears went back up at that, and he happily tackled Shiro down on the bed.</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is inspired by that time Keith was asking Coran about the lions, and Lance heard the conversation and came out of his room to jump in. It got me wondering, how thin are those castle walls? And then this fic came to be. I hope you guys liked it and got a bit of a laugh out of it.<br/>Drop a comment! It's always appreciated ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>